


THREE ISN'T CROWD

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Lemon, M/M, No busques la lógica donde no la hay, Ya no se que mas agregar, era necesario un trio, festejo luego de las grabaciones, fiesta a estilo hollywood, fiesta con resultado sexuales, lemon explicito en trio, no es stony puro pero pls, no sirvo para esto, porque un poco de alcohol descontrola todo, really - Freeform, tres no es multitud, trio para la vida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que dos son pareja y tres son multitud pero ¿qué tan cierto es ese dicho? Una simple noche de copas puede dar una respuesta perfecta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THREE ISN'T CROWD

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> Pareja: {Chris Evans | Robert Downey jr. | Sebastian Stan} -Desconozco nombre de Ship-.
> 
> Géneros: Romance | Friendship 
> 
> Advertencia: Lemon
> 
> Ranting: M
> 
> Comentarios: Bueno, un trio. Nunca sobran, ¿no creen?

No estuvo seguro como es que realmente terminaron en esa situación, aunque los recuerdos se mecían borrosos por su mente, ahogados en la gran ingesta de alcohol que ‒ _lo más seguro_ ‒ los había llevado hasta donde están. Habrán sido las 11 p.m. cuando las grabaciones de Civil War finalmente terminaron, con los últimos detalles y retoques, solo era trabajo de los editores para terminar el film que sería presentado dentro de algunos meses al público. El elenco, emocionado, no había perdido el tiempo en planear una reunión para festejar un buen trabajo. Robert recordaba bastante bien el momento en que había ofrecido su casa, para el fin de semana, como centro dela reunión. Habían dado detalles, puesto horarios y finalmente todos se habían separado para hacer lo que les correspondiera a esas horas, según sus planes. Muchos seguramente a descansar luego de un largo día. Él, por otro lado, se había quedado conversando junto a Stan y Evans, haciendo bromas y molestándose mutuamente, comentando la reunión del fin de semana y algunos pensamientos sobre la película y la premier.

En algún momento, mientras tomaban sus cosas para irse, Sebastian había propuesto continuar un pequeño festejo entre los tres en su habitación de hotel. Al haber sido las últimas escenas, la mayoría del elenco se había movilizado hasta la última localidad de rodaje, hospedándose en un hotel reservado en su totalidad. Por lo que estaban seguros de que no sería molestados. Entre risas y charlas, bromas y carcajadas llegaron hasta la habitación que se le había asignado a Stan, quien no había tardado en llevarles un trago a cada uno. Brindaron por un buen trabajo, haciéndose bromas sobre la película, charlando sobre las entrevistas y las presentaciones, sobre detalles que seguían luego de haber terminado el film, antes de su presentación al público y, por supuesto, luego de su presentación. Las opiniones de cada uno, sus ideas, y los pensamientos que habían tenido entre los meses de rodaje.

Con el tiempo, una simple copa para brindar se había convertido en botellas dejadas sobre la mesa de centro en la pequeña sala de la habitación, sus vasos igualmente reemplazados por las botellas de licor de su preferencia. Al igual que en la charla, que en un principio era una mezcla entre los profesional y lo amistoso, había comenzado a moverse a terrenos mucho más íntimos, algo que a ninguno pareció molestarse. Había comenzado con una simple broma sobre los fandoms, ¿era así?, sobre los shipps que los fans parecían tener para con ellos. Incluso en algún momento los celulares habían aparecido para intentar buscar detalles sobre esas cuestiones, terminando los tres con carcajadas e insinuaciones que se iban volviendo más descaradas e íntimas. En un momento Sebastian le había coqueteado a Robert con una naturalidad que el castaño casi creyó real, siguiéndole el juego hasta que Evans se había metido, quejándose de que Robert debería darle a él su atención por mayor tiempo de conocerse. Y de las palabras fueron a las manos, con caricias que en un inicio solo querían incitar para provocar las carcajadas de los tres, luego volviéndose más largas, mas naturales, casi inconscientes.

Evans tuvo apenas un segundo de lucidez cuando Robert estaba casi recostado sobre su cuerpo, con su espalda contra su torso, ambos sentados en el suelo. El castaño entre sus piernas, divertido por algún chiste que Sebastian había contado, sentado frente a ellos, también en el suelo. En algún momento, tal vez como una broma de la que Chris no estuvo seguro, Stan se había puesto casi sobre Robert, que no se había movido de su posición contra el cuerpo de Evans. El castaño lo había recibido entre sus brazos, rodeándolo por el cuello mientras Stan se acomodaba, acercando sus rostros que, Chris desde su posición, podía jurar que estaban a solo milímetros de rosarse finalmente. El rubio tampoco se había dado cuenta que sus manos habían estado rodeando el cuerpo de Downey, quien en un impulso había unido sus labios con los de Stan, comenzando un beso que al rubio le provoco una sonrisa de medio lado.

Solo fue cuestión de un simple roce, un simple beso de los dos castaños para que todo terminara por explotar entre los tres, valiéndose del notorio estado de ebriedad en el que estaban. Los besos se intercambiaron entre medio de caricias que parecían una búsqueda incansable de obtener más, con sus cuerpos pegándose el uno contra el otro, reconociéndose a pesar de que sus pensamientos se perdían confusos en medio de palabras incoherentes en pedidos y suspiros ahogados. Llegaron hasta la habitación, hasta la cama, de forma torpe, sin que alguno tuviera la suficiente lucidez de pensar en el camino, de evitar los obstáculos con los que chocaban al ser incapaces de mantener sus manos y labios quietos. Si Robert y Sebastian compartían un beso, Chris disfrutaba de meter sus manos entre la ropa del castaño más bajo, haciéndole suspirar en medio del contacto que era cortado por el tirón en sus cabellos que le reclamaba un beso hacia el rubio, y era cuando Stan apretaba sus glúteos con fuerza, haciéndole jadear. La ropa fue arrancada de sus cuerpos mientras rodaban por la cama, deshaciéndola, mientras parecían saltar y moverse para generar la fricción que los volvía locos.

Robert fue consciente cuando sintió la erección de Evans entre sus labios, frotándose contra la parte interna de sus mejillas, dejándole sentir ese salado sabor contra su paladar, haciéndole jadear de forma ahogada contra el falo que seguía meciéndose en su boca en un vaivén constante que el rubio marcaba a placer. A su espalda Sebastian estaba entretenido con sus glúteos, estrujándolos, separándolos para dejar a la vista su entrada, la cual estimulaba con dos de sus dedos, presionando sobre esta como si pretendiera penetrarle, separándose para volver a sus glúteos, sobre los cuales dejo varias mordidas antes de descender, alcanzando sus testículos, los cuales chupo por el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo gemir. La primera invasión que sintió fue incomoda, haciéndole separarse de la erección de Evans, quejándose por la incomodidad, revolviéndose para intentar apartarlo. Una mano lo empujo por la nuca contra el colchón, Evans se había inclinado sobre su cuerpo para poder tener vista y acceso a su entrada, acompañando los dígitos de Stan con dos de los suyos, haciéndole jadear en un chillido que ahogo contra las sabanas. Manos lo sostuvieron para que no se moviera, dejándole sentir la invasión que lentamente se alejaba de la incomodidad para mandar sensaciones extrañas por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en la erección que seguía sin ser atendida.

Evans y Stan cambiaron de lugar una vez más, moviéndolo a su antojo para separarlo del colchón, apenas dándole tiempo de reconocer al castaño cuando su erección roso contra sus labios, metiéndose en su boca para empezar a penetrarla sin algún tipo de recato o advertencia. Sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas, manteniendo sus labios tan abiertos como le era posible, haciendo un gesto mínimo por el tirón en sus cabellos de parte de Evans. Y como si hubiera tenido la suficiente preparación, Evans lo había penetrado lento pero firmemente, arrebatándole el poco aire que la erección de Stan le permitía tomar. Y de la misma forma en que lo tomo el castaño, el rubio había empezado a moverse sin pensar en si estaba listo preparado, empujándose hasta su interior al mismo tiempo que la erección de Sebastian llegaba a tocar el fondo de su garganta.

Los gemidos se los tres se mezclaron con los obscenos sonidos de los cuerpos en movimiento, los choques de las pieles húmedas, los empujes y los gemidos ahogados de los que Robert era interprete. Sebastian y Chris lo sostenían con fuerza, marcando parte de sus dígitos en las caderas, espalda y hombros del hombre que se aferraba a las sabanas, en un intento de liberar parte de las sensaciones que le nublaban la vista, arremolinándose en su vientre bajo como una presión deliciosa que apenas le permitía pensar. Sebastian se separó, tirando de sus cabellos para alzarlo y unir sus labios en un húmedo y necesitado beso, acción que Evans aprovecho para sujetarlo del pecho, empujándose con mayor fuerza en su interior, con esa sensación de que en cualquier momento podría atravesarlo por la fuerza, la rapidez y la intensidad con la que sus caderas se empujaban contra las suyas. Por su parte, ni siquiera había pensado en recorrer el cuerpo frente suyo con sus manos, sintiendo las de Sebastian recorrer el suyo, masturbándose mutuamente, compartiendo besos húmedos y chasqueantes que parecían cortarse cuando Evans mordía su piel en un intento de ahogar o callar mínimamente sus roncos gemidos.

Chris lo tomo por la parte interna de sus rodillas cuando se hizo hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda, dejándolo sobre su torso con las piernas abiertas, completamente expuesto a Stan, quien relamió sus labios mientras se masturbaba con una de sus manos. Evans empujo sus caderas hacia arriba, sin dejar de penetrar a Downey, quien gemía sin tener nada con que callarse, masturbándose con una de sus manos al intentar sostenerse con la otra. Stan introdujo dos de sus dedos en Robert, abriéndolos como si pretendiera dilatar aun más su entrada, la cual seguía invadida por el falo duro de Evans, quien no había parado de empujarse en su interior. Robert se quejó, revolviéndose hasta que los labios de Sebastian llegaron a su erección, encorvándolo y haciéndole gemir desvergonzadamente. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, impulsado por las sensaciones de tener su erección en una humedad cabida al momento de ascender, gimiendo cuando descendían para sentir el miembro del rubio llegar profundo en su interior. Pero los dedos de Stan no salieron de su interior, agregando un tercero para acompañar los movimientos de Evans al penetrarlo.

Sebastian se alejó de la erección de Downey cuando lo sintió listo, tomando el lugar de Evans al sostener las piernas del castaño, abriéndolas para poder acomodarse, gruñendo cuando comenzó a penetrarlo con lentitud, acompañando al miembro del rubio que seguía en su interior. Robert se revolvió sobre el cuerpo de Evans, encorvándose, quejándose, jadeando y gimiendo por las sensaciones en su entrada, cuando esta se estiraba para recibir los miembros que se empujaban hasta el fondo, con esa sensación de estar lleno, a punto de explotar, que terminaría partido por la mitad con un simple movimiento que lo hiciera gemir más alto. Y a pesar de todo no sintió el deseo de parar, con su erección firme entre sus piernas, manchando su vientre con el líquido pre seminal que iba soltando.

Evans y Stan sostuvieron el cuerpo tembloroso del castaño cuando los movimientos iniciaron, primero lentos. Sebastian salía del cuerpo del castaño antes de volverse a introducir en una estocada firme que, con cada una, se volvían más fuertes y duras, más rapidez y erráticas. Pronto cualquier tipo de consideración que pudiera haber sido tenido fue dejada de lado, dejándole sentir a Downey la fuerza y la profundidad a la que podían llegar en su interior, inmovilizando su cuerpo cuando las caderas de Evans volvieron a empujarse hacia arriba, penetrándolo a un ritmo más lento que Sebastian, pero igual de firme y fuerte, casi haciéndole saltar sobre su cuerpo, rebotando con cada nuevo golpe que le robaba el aliento en un gemido que muchas veces ni siquiera llegaba a escucharse de sus labios. Los obscenos sonidos volvieron a la habitación, más fuertes, más animales y desenfrenados, salvajes, sin consideración, sin pensamientos racionales que les hicieran recapacitar la situación en la que estaban. Porque el placer era mucho más grande, más importante, invadiendo sus cuerpos como una corriente eléctrica, caliente, que los hacia gemir, jadear y gruñir por más.

Downey se sintió explotar cuando los dos miembros en su interior parecían coordinarse para empujarse hasta el fondo al mismo tiempo, nublando sus pensamientos, volviéndolo solo un amasijo de nervios y jadeos irreconocible, temblando sobre el cuerpo de Evans cuando las lágrimas de placer se hicieron presentes por sus mejillas. Manos se cernieron sobre su erección casi olvidada, incluso por él mismo, haciéndole sollozar en medio de una presión que estremeció su cuerpo en medio de espasmos que le hicieron llegar al orgasmo de forma abrupta. Su interior se contrajo, apretando los miembros que a pesar de todo no habían dejado de moverse en medio de sus orgasmos. Sebastian salió de su interior, usando su mano para masturbarse solo unas cuantas veces antes de terminar sobre su cuerpo, manchando su vientre con su esencia antes de casi caer sobre su cuerpo. Evans, por otro lado, solo había necesitado de unas cuantas estocadas más para terminar en su interior, haciéndole gruñir de forma poco audible.

Si alguno tuvo algún momento de lucidez luego del orgasmo, con las respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos sin energía, no dijeron anda, ni siquiera mostraron arrepentimiento o incomodidad por la situación en la que habían terminado. Apenas alcanzando a acomodarse mejor sobre las sabanas de la cama, con esa sensación de alivio y tranquilidad que les quedaba luego del sexo, sin mirar a nadie en particular, ninguno se molestó en compartir palabras para explicar algo que no tenía explicación.

En la mañana cada uno había tomado sus cosas, despidiéndose con una naturalidad que ninguno estuvo seguro de donde salió, callando los pensamientos que revolvían sus ya adoloridas cabezas.

—Hey— desde la puerta, viendo las figuras de Evans y Downey caminando hacia el ascensor, Stan se preguntó que estaba a punto de hacer —. Hay que repetir para la próxima película— propuso, y ninguno estuvo seguro que se refiriera solo a una reunión para beber y festejar.

Robert sonrió de medio lado, dejando colgar su chaqueta por su hombro: —¿Realmente quieres esperar hasta la próxima película?— y Evans no pudo evitar reír, de forma menos discreta que Sebastian.

—¿El fin de semana?— propuso el rubio, aunque nadie le respondió.

¿Para qué responder una obviedad?


End file.
